classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Categories
This help page seeks to clarify the category structure that exists on the World of Warcraft Classic wiki. There are multiple "back-end" categories that page categories can fall under, but those should primarily be handled by the existing administration. For ease of use, then, these categories are what users can add to pages. Classes The playable classes are taken care of, already categorized under "Classes" and the class name. No other categories are needed. For talents, those should fall under "(Name of class) talents", i.e. "Druid talents" without the quotes. The same goes for abilities, i.e. "Druid abilities". Any quests that are class-specific should follow the same pattern, i.e. "Druid quests". NPCs/Mobs In many ways, NPCs and mobs are going to be very similar. Both use the NPC infobox; this is because, at times, a character can be both an NPC and a mob. A good example of this are rare mobs that are friendly to one faction, yet hostile to the other. The shared infobox already auto-categorizes NPCs by level. So NPCs and mobs will already have some sort of "Level X NPCs", and there is no need to add anything further relating to level. NPCs and mobs who are of a particular race will have (Races) added, i.e. "Orcs", without the quotation marks. The exception to this is when the character in question is a quest giver or ender, in which case they would be categorized as "Orc quest givers" and/or "Orc quest enders". The zone or instance (i.e. dungeon/raid/battleground) the character falls under is listed as "(Zone) NPCs/mobs", i.e. "Ashenvale NPCs" or "Ashenvale mobs". ;What determines if a character is categorized as an NPC or mob? *If the character in question is anything but friendly or neutral to both factions, it is a mob. *If a character is special, such as a rare or rare elite character, it is a mob. *If a character is found in an opposite-faction establishment, such as capitols, towns, etc., it is still regarded as an NPC. *If a mob is a boss in a raid or instance, they are classified as "(Instance) bosses", i.e. "Deadmines bosses" If NPCs has a specific service they offer, that will also be added. Some of them include, but aren't limited to, the following: *"Tradeskill vendors" - or other specific types of vendors *"Flight masters" - or other town services, such as Stable masters, Bankers, Innkeepers, etc. *"Druid trainers" - or other class trainers *"Herbalism trainers" - or other profession trainers If NPCs or named mobs are part of an organization or faction, then they would be classified as "(Organization) members", i.e. "Defias Brotherhood members". There are some caveats: *Those that are thought to be Alliance or Horde by default won't be categorized as "Alliance/Horde members", as it is inferred. *Goblins all generally belong to the Steamwheedle Cartel in World of Warcraft: Classic. As such, their inclusion is assumed. *''However'' - if a member of a race, such as a dwarf, is aligned with what would be considered their opposing faction (Horde), then that would be categorized because it falls outside the norm. NPCs, if their class is known (rather than guessed by players), can also have "(Class) characters" added. Quests As already mentioned, if a quest is class-specific, then it falls under "(Class) quests", i.e. "Druid quests". If a quest is profession-specific, then it falls under "(Profession) quests", i.e. "Blacksmithing quests". The same goes for race-specific quests. Quests that are part of a zone or instance should fall under "(Zone/Instance) quests", i.e. "Ashenvale quests". Some quests can fall under multiple categories, such as class-specific quests that take place in a specific zone. In that case, put both categories. Zones/Subzones/Instances Zones, by and large, will fall under their own name. Subzones should automatically fall under the zone they are part of, if the zone footer is correctly placed on the page. Instances are a combination of the two, falling under both their own name and the zone they are located within. All can be further classified by who or what controls or dominates that territory. This can fall under faction, race, and/or organization. *Factions are generally those that players can gain reputation with. There are some exceptions. *Race is the race that is dominant in the area. *Organizations are those entities that aren't factions, such as the Defias Brotherhood. Professions Professions are already categorized under "Professions" and their respective profession name. Items produced by the profession fall under "(Profession) items", i.e. "Blacksmithing items". This category also encompasses items needed or used by the profession that are not considered ingredients or recipes. Ingredients used in profession recipes will fall under "(Profession) ingredients", i.e. "Blacksmithing ingredients". Recipes follow the same logic, i.e. "Blacksmithing recipes", as do trainers, i.e. "Blacksmithing trainers". Items Items have the most complex categorization scheme, especially on the back-end of things. This focuses on the front-end, where most users will be focused. In the most general terms, items will fall like this, sometimes under multiple categories: *"(Rarity) items", i.e. "Common items", when the item has no other qualifier *"(Type) items", specific to Food and Drink, i.e. "Food items"; the above category will also be included separately **Some items will forego the addition of "items" to the category, such as "Herbs", "Keys", "Books". When in doubt, either look to the Items category to see if it already exists or default to adding "items", as it can always be changed. *"(Rarity) quest rewards", i.e. "Uncommon quest rewards" - self-explanatory *"(Rarity) types", i.e. "Rare ammo pouches", when items have no other descriptor than rarity plus simple type; nearly all weapons will fall under this, as well as trinkets, rings, and necklaces *"(Rarity) (armor type) (slot) items", i.e. "Epic plate head items"; nearly all armor will fall under this There are some other considerations when categorizing particular items: *Items that begin a quest are merely "Item quest starters" *Items that can be purchased from a vendor can have "Vendor items" also added *Items that are exclusive to an instance, such as dungeons or raids, can have "(Dungeon/Raid) items" added *See the profession section above for how to handle recipes, crafted items, and items required by professions. *Items that are needed for a quest can have "(Rarity) quest items" added